1. Field
One or more example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a holographic image displaying method and apparatus, and more particularly, to a holographic three-dimensional (3D) image generating method and apparatus using a flat panel display and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A holographic three-dimensional (3D) display apparatus may embody a 3D image without visual fatigue, using a liquid crystal display (LCD), a liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS), and the like.
The holographic 3D display apparatus may not use a view difference between two eyes as opposed to a stereoscopic display. Therefore, the holographic 3D display apparatus may embody a realistic stereoscopic image that does not cause a viewer to experience visual fatigue.
When the stereoscopic image is embodied, the holographic 3D display apparatus may use a great amount of data. The holographic 3D display apparatus may use a significantly small pixel pitch to increase a viewing angle for the stereoscopic image.